Currently, peer-to-peer (P2P, peer-to-peer) occupies a large quantity of network bandwidth resources, which causes network congestion to a varying degree. The deep packet inspection (DPI, Deep Packet Inspection) technology is introduced on mobile networks to implement service identification, service control, and service statistics functions in network operations.
In a current DPI implementation scheme, QoS (Quality of Service) of all services of a bearer is processed in the same way. That is, parameters, such as QoS, of the bearer are modified according to a DPI inspection result. This not only increases the quantity of network signalling but also affects normal running of other flows. For example, if the maximum rate of a flow is limited, the maximum rates of other flows of the bearer are subject to the same limitation. Evidently, in the prior art, a control policy implemented for a specific flow affects other flows inevitably, thereby degrading user experience.